Now You See Me Sick
by I'll Fly Away
Summary: Jack is sick when an FBI agent and an Interpol agent come by. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me.**

**Summary: Jack is sick with a fever when Alma and Dylan show up.**

* * *

The mentalist, the escape artist, and the showman stared down at the sleight. Jack was currently huddled under three coats and at least two blankets with a 102 degree fever. Nobody knew what to do. They had already tried taking him to a hospital but he had refused, and with good reason too. The FBI and Interpol were still chasing them and Jack hadn't wanted to draw attention.

There was a knock on the door and all three turned, startled. For a moment nobody moved, but then Henley took a few tentative steps forward and pulled open the door, revealing one FBI agent and one Interpol agent. Both slowly lowered their guns when they saw the three unarmed Horsemen. Alma hurried over to Jack, immediately sensing something was wrong and gently pressing a hand to his burning forehead.

Jack stirred, sleepily blinking open glazed, feverish eyes. A look of alarm flashed through his eyes when he saw the blond agent leaning over him.

"Shhh, Jack it's okay" Henley hurried over and took Jack's hand.

"He needs to get to a hospital" Alma murmured as she walked over to Dylan.

"We could arrest them now and then take him to a hospital" Dylan pointed out.

"He needs a hospital _now_" Alma glared at him. Dylan simply glared back, determined to prove his point.

"No hospitals" Merritt stepped forward.

"He has a fever" Alma sighed. Henley bit her lip and went to stand next to Alma.

"I agree with her" she said, "Jack's really sick."

All of them looked at Daniel, who had yet to say anything. He shrugged noncommittally.

"Yeah, Jack's sick. But don't blame me if those two arrest us the second our backs are turned," the last comment being directed at Henley.

Alma shot a glare at Dylan, who threw his hands up in despair and went over to Jack. Merritt grudgingly helped the FBI agent lift Jack from his cocoon of blankets. The youngest Horseman whimpered as the cold air hit his bare skin. Henley hurried forward with a coat and wrapped it around Jack's shoulders as Merritt and Dylan supported Jack's limp frame.

Together, Merritt and Dylan managed to walk Jack down two flights of stairs and lift him into the agents' car. Henley slid into the other side of the backseat pulling Jack's head to rest in her lap. He moaned, his eyes fluttering, but never opening.

"We'll meet you there" Merritt called as Daniel pulled up with one of the Horsemen cars.

"How bad is he?" Alma twisted in the front passenger seat, looking back at Henley and Jack. Henley gently cupped a hand to Jack's too-warm neck.

"Bad" she replied, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

* * *

Dylan and Merritt carried Jack into the Emergency Room. A nurse hurried over and within a matter of minutes Jack had been whisked away.

"He'll be okay" Daniel nodded, as though reassuring himself. The rest of the Horsemen didn't say anything and only sat down in the standard, uncomfortable hospital chairs.

Dylan came over and handed Merritt a stack of papers.

"What are these?"

"Forms. That _you_ have to fill out."

"No" Merritt handed the papers back to Dylan, who tried to hand them back, and turned to Henley, "see this is why I told you not to come to the hospital."

"Jack needed a doctor."

"Are you Mr. Wilder's family?" the doctor came over.

"You told them his real name?" hissed Daniel, spinning around to scowl accusingly at the FBI agent. Dylan chose to ignore that and nodded, in answer to the doctor's question.

"He's awake now and we have him on antibiotics."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. He's in room 3, on the left" the man pointed down the hall.

Dylan strode forward as the three Horsemen rushed down the hallway. Alma placed a hand on his arm.

"Give them a minute" she nodded.

"Jack!" Henley smothered the youngest member of the Horsemen in a hug.

She released him and peered critically at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Can we just go home?" Jack asked, suddenly sounding a lot younger than twenty.

"In a bit" Henley replied, worriedly watching as Jack's face paled even more and he closed his eyes for a minute.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 will be coming shortly! It will most likely be shorter, but…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack. Jack! JACK!" Daniel shook the youngest Horseman awake. Jack's eyes flew open and he bolted upright gasping, startling the rest of the Horsemen awake as well.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Henley rushed to Jack's side.

Jack didn't answer and only sucked in gasps of air as his panicked eyes darted around the room. All four Horsemen looked up as a nurse rushed into the room and it was only then that Daniel noticed the various monitors hooked up to Jack were going crazy.

"What happened?" she directed the question at Henley.

"I-I-I don't know, I was sleeping and then-" Henley sounded panicked.

"I believe my friend is having a panic attack" Merritt stepped in, wrapping his arm comfortingly around Henley's shoulders.

The nurse nodded and hurried over to Jack's side.

"Can you look at me?" she asked, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack whipped his head around, the terrified look in his eyes scaring the rest of the Horsemen. The nurse peered into his eyes for a moment and then gently settled him back against the pillows.

"I'm going to give him something to help him sleep," she announced to the concerned huddle of Henley, Merritt, and Daniel.

Merritt hugged Jack tightly; firmly believing it was better if the younger Horseman didn't see the needle the nurse was currently sticking in his skin. Henley held Jack's arm, biting her lip when she felt Jack flinch as the sharp tip of the needle pricked his skin.

"I'll leave you three, but please don't wear him out" the nurse nodded towards Jack.

Merritt went to release Jack, but found that the younger man's fingers were curled in his shirt. He was also starting to feel a strange dampness gathering in the crook of his neck, where Jack had his face buried. Knowing Jack drooled when he slept, Merritt was tempted to wrinkle his nose in disgust, but as Daniel gently uncurled Jack's fingers from Merritt's shirt, the mentalist realized that it wasn't drool, but tears that had been gathering on his skin.

The mentalist held the sleight at arm's length. Daniel, Henley, and Merritt sadly watched as Jack's bottom lip wobbled and his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"'m sowwy," he cried.

The other Horsemen suddenly enveloped him in a crushing group-hug and this time Jack did break down into sobs that shook his lean body.

"Shhh…" Henley stroked Jack's mussed, brown hair and Daniel rubbed the sleight's shuddering back. After a moment everyone but Merritt pulled away, Henley dabbing her eyes with distress at seeing Jack so vulnerable.

The mentalist eased Jack back against the pillows, much like the nurse had, and gently pulled the covers up to his chest, tucking the young Horseman in. After Jack's breathing had eased into shallow breaths, the Horsemen sat down to discuss their next pans.

"We have to leave" Daniel stated. This time, Henley and Merritt didn't disagree with him.

"When?"

"Now."

Henley gave him a dubious look and Daniel returned it with as calm a stare as he could possibly manage.

"The feds are already on to us. They'll be here in the morning."

"We can't wait another day?" Henley asked. It was obvious she was thinking of Jack and how sick the youngest Horseman was.

"No. He's sleeping now, so it would probably be best" Merritt spoke up.

Henley looked back and forth between the two men and finally nodded.

"Okay. How?"

"There's a nurse's desk two doors down, they have extra uniforms" Daniel replied.

* * *

Half an hour later, three of the Horsemen met once again in Jack's room. Daniel and Merritt were dressed as orderlies and Henley as a nurse.

Carefully Merritt and Daniel shifted Jack onto a stretcher and Henley covered him with blankets. Daniel then left to get their car and Henley and Merritt walked confidently down the halls, doing their best to look like they belonged there.

Once in an elevator, Merritt quickly pulled Jack off the stretcher, shifting him to lie in the mentalist's arms, bridal-style.

"Let's go!" Daniel pulled up, the tires squealing on the concrete as Merritt deposited Jack in the backseat and Henley slid in next to him.

* * *

Dylan Rhodes angrily strode down the hospital corridor, followed closely by Alma Dray.

He pushed past the gaggle of FBI agents at the doorway to Jack Wilder's room and stopped short. The reports had indeed been true and the Four Horsemen had once again, vanished.

* * *

_**~FIN~ **_

**Me: Well this story is done, but don't fear! I have another one in the works. It may be awhile before it's published, but it will come. Anyways, please feel free to leave a comment! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed me and this story! You guys are the best inspiration!**


End file.
